


Sharkbait (brou-ha-ha)

by hippietoews



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Sharks, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippietoews/pseuds/hippietoews
Summary: Patrick is passionate .. aboutsharks. Jonny has always thought sharks were cool in an abstract way - they swim fast and eat things.  What’s not to like?





	Sharkbait (brou-ha-ha)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt "shark" and "any AU set in the summer".
> 
> The sharklab Patrick works at was largely inspired by the [Bimini Sharklab](http://www.biminisharklab.com/) located in the Bahamas.

Getting blown out of the playoffs two years in a row sucks. Jonny doesn’t have any summer plans, had really believed they could beat the Blues this year. He goes home to Winnipeg and mopes around until his mom starts threatening to send him on blind dates.

The last thing he needs right now is awkward small talk with people. He just wants to relax and get back into a fully healthy space, so he can start training for next season early.

Jonny decides to take his dad's advice and book a vacation to Florida. Jon plans on relaxing on the beach and doing nothing for two weeks, but after the first two days he feels restless and useless in a way that he doesn't enjoy. 

It's too early to start a full training regime and he doesn't want to travel outside of the city for tourist activities so he figures he'll ask the front desk clerk what the area has to offer. He's only ever been to Tampa for hockey.

"Hey Nicole, can you recommend local activities? Something active or nature-based preferably." Jon has become friendly with the front desk clerk, Nicole.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Toews. We have a local hiking range, deep sea fishing, skydiving, and I also personally recommend that our visitors attend the Sharklab. It focuses on shark rehabilitation, but it's also a fun day out. Here are the brochures. Please let me know if I can assist you further." 

"Thanks, Nicole. Have a nice day."

It's too late in the day to book a boat for deep sea fishing, so Jon decides to give the Sharklab a try.

Jonny is watching a tiny shark swim slowly when a man in a bright blue Sharklab shirt approaches.

“Did you know that sharks can live up to 100 years?” 

“Uh. Wow, that’s cool.” 

“Yeah, man!” The guy nods enthusiastically. 

“They’re a super diverse species. This little guy here is called a catshark. His species like to lie around on the bottom of the ocean floor. They only really move around when they’re hungry and looking for something to eat.” 

“That’s neat... Uh...” 

“Oh, sorry, man. My name is Patrick Kane. I’m in charge of this exhibit, but I work with a wide range of shark species.” 

“Oh. I’m Jonathan. Jonny. Uh... Toews.” Jonny is pretty sure that he sounds like a complete moron, but this shark fact nerd is adorable with blue eyes and a mess of blonde curls. 

Interestingly enough Patrick starts to blush.

“I know, I’m a big hockey fan. I’m from Buffalo, so the Sabres winning the ECF series was awesome! I’m so glad they finally get a chance at the Cup against the Blues. Uh…” Patrick trails off and winces, but Jonny laughs. 

“Good job with Eichel, eh?”

"Couldn't tank for McDavid, but we're all pretty happy with how that one turned out." Patrick laughs and starts leading Jonny down a narrow path towards deeper ocean. "We have all natural habitats for our sharks so they can still have the freedom they deserve under our care for injuries or other ailments." 

"This is neat. I was expecting an aquarium like the one I visited in London or the one back home in Chicago."

Patrick nods and explains, "We focus on rehabilitating sharks so they can return to the wild where they belong, whereas an aquarium will focus more on conservation. Both are great for different reasons, but I really enjoy the work we do here." 

Jonny has been following Patrick and talking for about 45 minutes when Patrick seems to notice and stops abruptly to apologize. “Oh man. I’m so sorry. You came here to see the sharks, not hear me babble about my life story for an hour. Here, I can give you a proper tour? I’m not on chum duty until three.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I kind of just wandered in off the street to be honest. I don’t know much about sharks or ocean wildlife rehabilitation. I was just bored with the beach.”

Patrick beams at him. “Well today is your lucky day, Jonathan. I happen to know a lot about both of those things, so follow me.”

Jonny is absolutely charmed by this dude. He’s so fucked.

Patrick spends two hours showing Jonny around the rehabilitation centre and various ocean pens. He introduces him to the various shark species the centre helps, throwing in a lot of random sharks facts a long the way. "Did you know that sharks can have up to 30,000 teeth in their lifetime? Pretty badass." 

"Hey, uh. Do you guys take short-term volunteers? I'm around all week and I don't have any plans.

"Jonathan Toews doesn't have plans?" he teases. "We do accept volunteers. It's usually on a longer basis, but we can probably make an exception if you tweet about our awesome sharks."

"Done." Jonny scrubs a hand through his hair and fights not to blush. "I - uh - kind of came up here just to escape my parents setting me up on dates." 

Patrick looks delighted. "Oh man, I have to tell my sisters that not even Jonathan Toews can escape parental matchmaking." 

"They mean well, and they worry. I just haven't had much time to look for someone, and with my job it can be difficult to trust someone."

"I'm sorry man. That has to be tough... At least the sharks won't judge you. I work from 9 until 6 tomorrow if you want to come in and fill out our volunteer application."

Jonny returns to the Sharklab every single day that week. Patrick always seems happy to see him and never acts surprised when Jonny follows him around like a shadow.

Jonny has always had hockey. That has been his main focus since he was a kid, and he'd say he's always been pretty committed. Patrick talks about sharks the way that Jonny talks about hockey. 

Jonny has always thought sharks were cool in an abstract way - they swim fast and eat things, what’s not to like? But in the past week he’s learned more shark facts than he ever could have imagined. He's pet zebra sharks, and he's been on the boat to monitor the great white sharks hunting grounds. It's been incredible.

Patrick is passionate about his sharks, and he truly believes that his job makes a difference.

As the week had progresses, Patrick slowly opens up about his personal life - his family back in Buffalo and how much he misses his grandfather. Jonny talks about the playoff losses and how much it sucks to be on a team with so much potential but falling short every year.

“Pat, I’d really love to take you out to the Dolphin as a thank you. You’ve taught me so much in the past week and I’ve had a lot of fun.”

“You don’t have thank me for doing my job, Jon, but I would never say no to dinner at the Dolphin. That place is fancy as fuck.”

Patrick dimples when he smiles. It’s Jonny’s favourite. He wishes he had more time to see Patrick smile. He wishes he had forever. _Fuck_.

Dinner that night is amazing. The instant chemistry that Jonny had felt with Patrick has only intensified over the week. Jon hadn't been sure about inviting Patrick out on what was essentially a date since he has to leave for Winnipeg and then Chicago soon but he can't regret it when Patrick smiles at him and brushes their hands together as they walk along the beach.

"I'm glad I got to know you Pat. I'd love to take you out for a drink in Chicago sometime, if you're interested..."

Patrick seems to shrink in on himself when he mumbles, “I would love to date you, Jon. I’m just not sure how this would work. You live in Chicago, and you play for the NHL. I rehab sharks in Florida.” 

“I know that it won’t be easy, but I want to try. I like you a lot, Patrick, and I like your sharks. Would you be willing to let me fly you in for a game and a drink?”

Patrick doesn’t respond, and Jonny’s stomach sinks. This is it. He has his answer. Patrick doesn’t think that he’s worth it.

“I’m really sorry, Jon. I just don’t think that I can do a long distance relationship. I have my life here and my sharks, and I can’t... I can’t go to Chicago.”

Jonny nods sadly. “I understand Patrick, but I just - I really like you.”

“I really like you, too. I’m sorry. I hope we can still text? I'll miss having you around to chirp me about the Sabres all the time.”

"Yeah Pat, I'd like that too. Maybe I can come back next summer, volunteer more time with the sharks."

Patrick smiles and scuffs a foot in the sand. "Yeah, Jon, that'd be great. You can bring the Cup. Let the sharks eat chum out of it."

"Not a chance in Hell. Phil would never let me bring the Cup near salt water."

It’s been two months since the regular season started. The Blackhawks are winning more than they’re losing, and everyone feels optimistic about the new Russian wonder-kid playing on his line. 

Jonny and Patrick have been texting sporadically. Patrick likes to surprise Jonny with random shark facts and Jonny shares his workout and eating routine. 

“You smiling at your sharkboy again Toe-ez?” Sharpy smirks

Jonny hadn't been able to keep his friendship with Patrick hidden from the team after Colton had asked about the shark pictures Jonny had been tweeting in June. The shark emoji Patrick added next to his name had inspired more than one team chirping session, but Jonny can never bring himself to change it. He wonders if Patrick will allow him to visit in December when they play the Lightning. It seems like they’ve grown even closer during the past four months.

Patrick hasn't answered his text in three days. They just lost at home to the Bruins, and Jon just wants to go home and sleep for a week when Seabs wanders back into the locker room with a shit-eating grin.

"Jonnyboy. Got a surprise for you!"

"I'm not really in the mood for surprises, Seabs."

"Trust me, you're going to love this one." Seabs smirks and steps aside to reveal Patrick sitting with Sharpy on the bench. 

“What the hell?!” Jonny can’t believe that this is happening. Patrick is _here_ , in Chicago and not at the Sharklab in Florida. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, surprise? I got a job at Shedd. I’m going to be doing the shark chat sessions and helping to manage Wild Reef with Lise."

Jonny can't process this right now. Sharpy is smirking at him like he knows exactly what Jonny's thinking, and he's about to make some horrible, horrible joke to cover up the fact that Jon is freaking out. He's a good A.

"Little Peeksy here just couldn't resist such a great opportunity to educate the public. He was just telling me that zebra sharks lay eggs instead of giving birth. We'll give you two lovebirds some alone time to chat. C'mon, Seabsieboy."

Jonny notices that Patrick is shuffling his feet again, just like on the beach.

"When did this happen? I thought you wanted to stay in Florida? Shedd doesn't rehabilitate ocean life, does it?" Jonny is aware that he's rambling, but he feels like he can be forgiven for not understanding how this all happened when just four months ago Patrick told him that he couldn't leave Florida and his sharks.

"I had an interview back in August. It’s not rehabilitation. It’s conservation, and that’s just as important to the sharks and... Uh, I’m closer to you? If you wanted to get that drink sometime...” Patrick trails off, looking unsure.

Jonny can't resist leaning in and kissing Patrick until they both need to break for air. He rests his forehead against Patrick's and brushes their noses together.

"Of course I do. I've missed you. I've been miserable. I keep buying stuffed sharks for Colton and Carter just because they remind me of you." 

Patrick smiles and admits that Sharpy already ratted him out. Jonny takes back every nice thing he's ever said about Sharpy.

Jon presses a gentle kiss to his Pat’s left dimple. He can’t believe he gets to have this. He’ll get to take Patrick out, hold his hand, and bring him home.

"As glad as I am to see you, I need you to know that I never wanted you to have to change your whole life for me Pat. I know you loved Florida."

"I didn't move to Chicago just for you Jon, I swear. I want to be closer to my family, and after I spoke with Lise I realised that I could make a difference with sharks here, too. We're even going to implement some Sharklab strategies to improve Shedd."

“Have you been to Shedd yet? I want to come see your first shark chat.”

“Of course. I have to introduce you to Tazer, the black-tip reef shark. He’s my favourite.”

“It’s a date. Now let's go get that drink.”

Jonny comes into practice the next morning feeling like he’s on top of the world. He has a recently relocated shark expert to woo.

”Look at that smile!” Duncs chirps.

“He definitely got laid,” Seabs shouts from his locker.

“Looks like you finally got your Sharkboy, eh Lavagirl?”

“Shut up, Sharpy. We have a cup to bring home this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fandom shark expert, CJ, for the fun shark facts and to svmadelyn for the awesome Shedd information. As always, a huge thank you goes out to my best girl, I couldn't have completed this without you. Love you!
> 
> Find me on twitter or tumblr @hippietoews!


End file.
